rad_des_tijdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cairhien
Zowel de naam van het land langs de Rug van de Wereld als van de hoofdstad ervan. Ze heeft een rijzende gouden zon op haar banier, op een veld van azuur. De kleuren zijn rood, groen en wit. De oorspronkelijke naam is Al'cair'rahienallen, Heuvel van de Gouden Dageraad. Bouw De stad ligt op de heuvels langs de Alquin. Grote schepen en brede barken vullen de rivier en op de andere oever staan her en der hoge graanopslagplaatsen. Achter de hoge grijze muren is de stad volgens een streng plan ontworpen. Die stadsmuren lijken een zuiver vierkant te vormen, met één zijde pal aan de rivier. Hetzelfde patroon is binnen de muren bijna net zo terug te vinden in de torens, die wel twintigmaal zo hoog zijn als de muren; zelfs vanaf de heuvel kan men zien dat elke toren uitloopt in een kartelige top. Voorpoort Rond de gehele stad worden de stadwallen omgeven door een doolhof van straten die elkaar in alle richtingen doorkruisen en krioelen van de mensen. Dit wordt Voorpoort genoemd. Vroeger had er bij iedere stadspoort een markt gelegen, maar in de loop der jaren waren die markten aaneengegroeid tot een wirwar van straten en stegen die naar alle kanten lijken uit te dijen. De kleren van de mensen in Voorpoort zien er vaak armoedig uit, maar toch zijn ze meestal kleurig, en er heerst een opgewekte sfeer. Hoe groot ze ook waren, de gebouwen hadden geen vensters. De meeste gebouwen in Voorpoort leken ondanks hun afmetingen van hout te zijn gemaakt en vele zagen er nieuw uit, al waren ze van armzalige kwaliteit. Net binnen de stadswallen ligt een vierkant stenen gebouw. In plaats van vensters heeft het lage gebouwe schietgaten voor boogschutters en een zware met ijzer beslagen deur. Vuur uit de Hemel De moord op koning Galdrian (998 NE) resulteerde in een felle opvolgingstwist die de graanschepen verdreef en hongersnood bracht. Nu worden de wallen omgeven door een brede strook as en verkoolde balken nadat er brand uitbrak in de graanopslagplaatsen. Niemand weet of dit leidde tot de opstanden of dat de branden erdoor gesticht waren. Waarschijnlijk staken de Shaido Voorpoort in brand. De burgeroorlog werd onderbroken door hun inval, hoewel de stad werd gered door tussenkomst van Aiel die werden aangevoerd door Rhand Altor. Als gevolg daarvan zwoeren de meeste Cairhiense edelen, en velen uit Tyr, trouw aan de Herrezen Draak, maar in een land waar het Spel der Huizen als een kunst wordt beschouwd, is het niet verbazend dat vele gezworenen desondanks uit zijn op gewin. Kroon van Zwaarden Er wonen nu Voorpoorters, Cairhienin, dorpelingen en boeren. Bij Perijns vertrek hadden de Voorpoorters zich in de stad bevonden, samen met duizenden vluchtelingen van verder weg, Veel gezichten vertoonden blauwe plekken of nog erger; sneden en wonden waren vaak niet verbonden en onverzorgd. Colavaere moest hen hebben verjaagd. Ze zouden niet uit zichzelf de bescherming van de muren hebben verlaten. Zowel Voorpoorters als vluchtelingen vreesden de terugkeer van de Shaido. Het eigenlijke Cairhien Het vormt een scherpe tegenstelling met de wanordelijke drukte van Voorpoort. Brede geplaveide straten, zo breed dat er minder mensen leken te zijn dan er feitelijk rondliepen, kruisen elkaar in rechte hoeken. De heuvels zijn afgevlakt tot rechte terrassen. Gesloten draagstoelen, sommige met kleine vaantjes die het wapen van een Huis droegen, bewogen doelbewust ergens heen en koetsen rolden langzaam door de straten. De gebouwen op de terrassen zijn alle van steen en de ornamenten zijn recht en strak, met scherpe hoeken. Er zijn geen venters en kramers in de straten en zelfs de winkels lijken stil, hebben kleine uithangborden en geen waren buiten. De hoge torens zij omgeven door steigers van aaneengebonden palen, waarop talloze metselaars nieuwe stenen aanbrengen om de torens nog hoger te maken. De eindeloze torens van Cairhien. Vroger waren ze hoog genoeg om die naam recht te doen. Toen de Aiel Cairhien innamen, staken ze de torens in brand, zodat ze instortten en omvielen. Er is ook een Jangai-poort. Geschiedenis De juiste naam van die stad is Al'cair'rahienallen, Heuvel van de Gouden Dageraad. Drieduizend jaar geleden was ze gebouwd door Ogier. De Gaarde die de Ogierbouwers hadden aangelegd als herinnering aan hun stedding, lag op het landgoed dat aan de Barthanes had behoord, in wie huis nu Rhands school was gehuisvest. Maar mensen herinneren zich die naam niet eens meer, ondanks alle zonsopgangen op hun vlaggen. De Ogier Haman brengt Rhand kaarten. Op de oudste grensde Hardan in het noorden aan Cairhien. Vervolgens verdween het en reikten Cairhiens grenzen halverwege Shienar voor ze weer terugkropen, toen duidelijk bleed dat de Zonnetroon zoveel land niet kon besturen. Deze stad werd tijdens de Aiel-oorlog geplunderd en platgebrand. De Koninklijke Librije, een van de grootste ter wereld, misschien wel de grootste buiten Tar Valon, spaarden ze met opzet. Na de Aiel-oorlog waren veel boeren bang om terug te gaan naar hun akkers langs de Rug van de Wereld. Ze kwamen zowat allemaal daarheen en er moest graan worden ingevoerd. Daarom zorgde koning Galdrian dat de rivier vol boten lag met graan uit Andor en Tyr. Er komen geen oogsten meer van de boerderijen in het oosten omdat die er niet meer zijn. Maar de Cairhien doen graag of de oorlog nooit heeft plaatsgevonden, of op zijn minst dat zij die hebben gewonnen. Sinds de moord op koning Galdrian in 998NE is het verwikkeld in een burgeroorlog om de Opvolging die hongersnood veroorzaakt. Ze haten Tyreners. Cahrienin Uiterlijk Ze zijn kleiner en bleker dan andere volkeren. Klederdracht Ze dragen donkere, sombere kleren. Slechts af en toe draagt iemand een kleurige baan over de borst van zijn jas of gewaad. Hoe meer banen, hoe trotser de drager zich beweegt, maar niemand lacht. Een typisch rijgewaad heeft bijvoorbeeld zes splitten in rood, groen en wit over de borst. Mannen dragen klokvormige fluwelen baretten over hun lange haren, de een klokvormig, de ander plat, en donkere jassen, met zilveren, purperen en gouden banden op de borst. Hun handen verdwijnen in manchetten van ivoorkleurig kant. Mensen die in Voorpoort hadden gewoond voor het in vlammen opging, droegen wel kleurrijke kleren. Haar Ze dragen ingewikkeld vlechtwerk langs de zijkant van hun hoofd. Vrouwen dragen hun haar opgestoken in ingewikkelde torens van krullen, die allemaal anders zijn. De mannen hebben een hoog, gladgeschoren en daarna gepoederd voorhoofd, wat vroeger de stijl was geweest van de krijgslieden in Cairhien, niet van de heren. Nogal wat jongere Cairhiense edellieden hadden het uiterlijk van een soldaat aangenomen. Karakter Het zijn heel formele mensen, de adellijke Huizen tenminste. De mensen zijn teruggetrokken en sober. Huizen Huis Damodred Hun persoonlijke zegel is een boom. Wachtposten en livreien hebben de Boom en Kroon op hun borst of mouwen. Het Huis bezette de troon tot Laman die verloor en ze willen hem terug. De koning zou hen verpletteren als ze niet bijna even machtig waren als hij. Huis Riatin Hun persoonlijke zegel is een hertenbok. Ze rivaliseren met Huis Damodred. School In Heer van Chaos richt Rhand er een school op. Maar geen échte school. Leerlingen kwamen er wel leren, maar hij had het voornamelijk bedoeld als een plaats waar álle kennis werd verzameld. In de Oorlog van de Honderd Jaren en de Trollok-oorlogen was veel kennis verloren gegaan. Als hij de wereld weer zou breken, was hij van plan bewaarplaatsen te scheppen waar de kennis behouden bleef. Varia De Wijsheid wordt er Lezer genoemd. De heren voeren er het bevel en leiden het leger. Ze schoren hun hoofd nooit en doen nooit dienst in het leger. Op de rug van een aanvoerder van een leger is een klein vaandel bevestigd, een koin. Zwartgom Een boom die een zwarte hars afscheidt en voorkomt in Cairhien. De Grote Jacht Er breekt een burgeroorlog uit na de dood van koning Galdrian. Deze leidt tot hongersnood. De Herrezen Draak Het land wordt verscheurd door burgeroorlog. De komst van de Schaduw Er heerst hongersnood in Cairhien. Vuur uit de Hemel Cairhien wordt belegerd door de Shaido's in wat sommigen nu de Tweede Aieloorlog noemen. De belegering wordt verbroken door andere Aiel, aangevoerd door Rhand Altor. Hij stuurt Tyreners naar het noorden om voedsel uit te delen. Er heerst wetteloosheid. Heer van Chaos De Cairhienin aanvaardden een persoon uit Mayene als bewindvoerster zowel omdat zij geen Aielse was als omdat Rhand haar had aangesteld. Vroeger was Cairhien - behalve in Voorpoort - een sobere, in zichzelf teruggetrokken stad geweest. Iets van die soberheid was nog over. De winkels stallen hun goederen niet buiten uit en ze hebben nog steeds kleine uithangborden. De vroegere Voorpoorters lijken nog even ruw, lachen luid, schreeuwen en maken ruzie midden op straat. De andere Cairhienin nemen hen nog steeds met preutse afkeer op. Toch zijn er dingen veranderd. Straatverkopers en marskramers prijzen hun waren in draagkisten en op handkarren aan. Op vele straathoeken vertonen muzikanten, goochelaars en tuimelaars hun kunsten. Kroon van Zwaarden Colavaere heeft zichzelf tot koningin gekroond tijdens Rhands afwezigheid. Er gebeuren vreemde dingen in de stad. Mensen ziens soms onmogelijk zaken, slechts korte tijd bestaat iets onbestaanbaars wel. Mannen, vrouwen en kinderen zijn gestorven. Bellen van het kwaad, die opstegen uit de kerker van de Duistere als schuim uit een stinkend moeras. Ze drijven door het Patroon tot ze openbarsten. Het Pad der Dolken Colavaeres mislukte poging de troon te winnen, leidde tot haar eerloze dood. Het Pad der Dolken Cairhien heeft een groot aantal geruchten opgeleverd over Aes Sedai die zich met Rhand hadden verbonden, of erger nog, hem dienden, maar die konden tenminste zonder meer verworpen worden. De Wijzen wilden weinig loslaten over Rhand of wie met hem te maken had, maar volgens hen wachtte Merana op zijn terugkeer. Dat zusters in het Zonnepaleis verbleven, waar de Herrezen Draak zijn eerste troon had staan, was beslist meer dan genoeg zaad voor zulke verhalen. Hart van de Winter Sinds Rhands terugkeer is het kamp van de opstandelingen uiteengevallen en zijn hun voornaamste aanvoerders te gast in Cairhien. Toram Riatin is echter nog voortvluchtig. De stad wordt bestuurd door Rhands stedehouder, heer Dobraine Taborwin. Gai'shain De jonge Cairhienin zijn zeer onder de indruk van de Aiel. Ze nemen ji'e'toh aan. Volgens Rhuarc veranderen ze het. Die dwazen in het wit beweren dat ze gai'shain zijn. Ze gaan vaak een tweegevecht aan in verborgen hoeken en plaatsen waarna de verliezer het wint aantrekt. Als iemand een ander aanraakt, terwijl ze allebei gewapend zijn, vraagt de geraakte om een tweestrijd en als die wordt geweigerd, trekt hij het wit aan. Binnen zo'n twintig jaar waren ze tweemaal door de Aiel verslagen, en ze zouden zich wel afvragen waar het geheim lag. Of misschien dachten ze dat hun nederlagen enkel aantoonden dat de levenswijze van de Aiel beter was. De Aiel waren zichtbaar van streek. Ze zagen het als een bespotting van hun overtuigingen. Bekende Cairhienin *Aldecain Damodred *Anvaere Damodred *Colavaere van huis Saighin *Innlaine Damodred *Laman Damodred *Moiraine Damodred *Moressin Damodred *Ries Gorthanes *Taringael Damodred